


Black & Blue

by Ari1994



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark Comedy, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari1994/pseuds/Ari1994
Summary: Innocent Luhan slowly loses his sanity when a new patient unexpectedly changes his perception of life, among other things.





	Black & Blue

The scent of coffee wafting through the shop was a bit overwhelming, but pleasant nonetheless. It was a coffee shop, what else should he expect the atmosphere to smell like? Perhaps his nose had grown far too accustomed to the clinical scent of dripping IV lines and disinfectant. Thank whatever being in the sky that he was transferring to a different facility. One without the smell of death lurking every corner.

After ordering his regular cup of Americano, Luhan left the warmth of the cafe only to enter into the cold bleakness of the hospital. How he wished he could just return to the strong scent of caffeine, but seeing how he couldn’t he opted for burying his nose near the lid of the cup.

“Hey, Lu. The paperwork has been processed. Your transfer has been bumped up to this afternoon.” Yixing, the secretary who he hoped could transfer with him to keep him on his toes, informed him over the intercom.

“You sure you don’t want to come with me, Xing?” Luhan asked, gathering his files from the laidback secretary.

"You know I'd love to, but no thanks. I won't do well in a prison setting. Can you imagine how many of them would want a piece of this ass after being denied for so long?" Luhan couldn't help the choked laughter he let out at the look of seriousness on Yixing's face.

"Suit yourself. And it's an asylum, not a prison. There's a difference you know?"

"Potato, tomato. I'll still see you this weekend for Minseok's birthday. Lord knows how many he'll keep on having."

"You do realize they are an annual thing correct?"

"What are we talking about again?"

Suddenly, Luhan was glad that Yixing wouldn't be accompanying him to the asylum because who knows what sort of trouble his ditzy secretary slash friend would get into. Gathering the remainder of his files from Yixing's awaiting hands, Luhan stepped into his office, for the last time.

Assuring himself that he had gathered everything essential, he turned the light off and closed the door, ready for the adventure ahead.

 

 

If you were to ask Luhan why he studied psychology, he'd give you some half-assed answer about wanting to listen to others issues and provide them therapeutic assistance with said issues.

In reality, Luhan was obsessed with the complexity of the human mind. He wanted to know how the gears worked, how they twisted and turned and caused people to think the way they did or act upon whatever thoughts they had. He wanted to know why there was wrongdoing in the world. What caused a killer to kill? What chemical imbalance caused a human being to torture another or even themselves? Were criminals made or born? Most importantly, could he help the ones that were already too far gone?

This was only part of the reason why he accepted the position at the Tenkyouin Institute for the Mentally Unstable. The fact that the institute only housed the criminally insane was another reason. A perfect facility for getting the answers to his never-ending questions. Perhaps Yixing had been correct in calling it a prison. You would only find the most psychopathic delinquents boarded there.

What drew Luhan to the criminally insane? Not even he knew, or if he did the answer was buried deep within his subconscious. His family had not been massacred by some lunatic nor did he ever witness any brutality that could have left him so intrigued by the human mind. Often, he found himself fearful that the reason could be something sinister, hidden for his peace of mind.

"Yes, Ma. I'll make sure to visit sometime soon. I'm starting the new position soon. I have to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow. I'll make sure to call you when I'm free for lunch or something. Tell Baba I said hello." Slowly massaging his temples at his mother's incessant worrying over his new position surrounded by inmates, Luhan chooses to settle down with a cup of tea and add a new entry to his journal.

Luhan had been relatively close to his parents, as close as any child usually is anyways. They never spoiled him too much but were always interested in his academics and well-being. As much as he loved them and they wholeheartedly loved him, he felt most happy when he spent his school-time vacations with his lovely Aunt Yeung.

He took a sip of his warm Jasmine tea, nostalgic with the scent it released. Jasmine had been his aunt's favorite flavor. He'd bring her the most charming flowers that were in bloom as soon as he had available time.

Closing his journal and calling it a night, Luhan retired to bed. The scent of Jasmine accompanied by an unfamiliar coldness.

 

 

"So you're Doctor Lu?" Luhan was prepared to correct the administrator that he preferred Doctor Luhan, but seeing how rushed the man seemed to be, he let it go.

Luhan had woken up feeling more refreshed than he did when he went to sleep. He had shaken the strange feeling off and gotten ready for the day that awaited him.

Roughly an hour later he was standing in the parking lot of the asylum. The tall building made of rough stone called out to him like a moth to light. The answers to his questions were definitely located there. The outward appearance of the institute did not match the inside, however. The walls were a muted shade of gray, and the establishment reeked of loneliness and despair. Luhan could almost taste the sheer amount of maniacal pheromones in the air. He could feel his blood pumping at the thought of finally getting to work with a demented criminal. Of fixing the broken puzzle that was his/her mind.

"This will be your office Dr. Lu. I would give you a tour, but I'm needed in D wing. You will find your badge and identification on your desk. Happy to finally be working with you."

"Same with you Dr. Wu..." Luhan barely managed to utter out the man's name before he was rounding the corner in a hurry.

Luhan managed to locate his ID quickly enough, as well as a desk calendar and schedule. He began to settle his medical books and other paperwork in his desk and filing cabinets when he heard a loud voice shouting in the hallway. Assuming it was a co-worker, seeing as his office was located in the administrative part of wing A where no patients were located, Luhan continued with his unpacking.

"Chanyeol, you oaf, how many times do I have to tell you not to run in these damn hallways?" Luhan had peeked his head out of his office by now to see a small male reprimanding a crazily tall guy by holding onto the lobe of his ear. It was quite the amusing scene. Luhan wishes he had a camera. The taller of the two seemed to notice him looking at them for he waved gleefully at Luhan which earned him another slap from the shorter guy.

"Hey there." Luhan decided to voice out to save the poor giant from another beating.

"Oh my gosh, Chanyeol you didn't tell me someone was there!"

"Who did you think I was waving at?"

"I don't know. I've learned not to assume things when it comes to you, you lunatic. I think you've worked here so long you're becoming one." The shorter male sassed, obviously joking.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Baekhyun, and this dork behind me is Chanyeol. We came to welcome you but we might've just scared you instead."

Luhan waved Baekhyun off. "It's fine. I wouldn't be suitable for work here if my co-workers frighten me."

Luhan had always been a bit shy and reserved, but the lively duo in front of him pulled him into the conversation effortlessly, and Luhan felt comfortable quickly.

"I'm just the secretary of D wing. " Baekhyun informed him.

"His job is important, though! He keeps all of our files and all that in order." Chanyeol protested, his head nodding furiously causing strands of his poodle hair to fall into his eyes.

If these two weren't in a relationship already, Luhan was sure there were feelings present from both parties. How lovely, he got to assess his co-workers as well.

"I work in this wing. I'm the head physician, you know, for the self-harm cases."

"I worry about Channie so much." Baekhyun gasped dramatically, Luhan and Chanyeol both giggling and his display.

"Is there a difference in wings?" Luhan asked. He hadn't had time to finish reading his manual on the facility thoroughly. Procrastination was a vice.

"A wing is for the extreme cases and it trickles down to D wing where the mild offenders are. You and Chanyeol get to doctor the scariest this place has to offer. Who did you get assigned to by the way?"

"I'd have to double check my files but if my memory serves correctly, someone named Kyungsoo?"

"That doesn't sound right...Kyungsoo used to be in D wing before he finally got released last week on false accusations. Mind if I use your computer to check the A wing files? Luna is at lunch, so it falls to me to make sure we get this resolved."

"Of course, go ahead." Luhan lead Baekhyun to his room, both saying their farewells to Chanyeol who had a patient to attend to.

"Hmm...I'm not sure why you were assigned Kyungsoo, but your real patient is in room A12...oh...I'll leave a message for Luna to leave you all the files you'll be needing. I wish you the best of luck Lu." Luhan was confused by Baekhyun's wishes of luck but thanked him nonetheless.

The two promised to meet for a late lunch in the early evening and Luhan worked on finishing organizing his papers and books. Baekhyun's anxious face when mentioning room A12 staying in his mind.

 

"Hello, I'm Luhan and I'm hoping you're Luna?"

He had finally finished his task and the curiosity of who his patient was had been eating at him the entire time.

"Ah, yes, Baekhyun left me a message. Sorry, I'm telling you so late." Luna sheepishly rubbed her neck.

"Your patient is in room A12 and these are his files. Please take caution Doctor Lu. He is one of the most nefarious cases we have ever housed at Tenkyouin. Doctor Park will be with you for the first meeting in case there is any physical damage as well as Doctor Wu to assess your work ethic and compatibility in reforming the patient. Godspeed, Dr."

As if his new patient's name was too taboo to be spoken aloud, Luna as had Baekhyun only mentioned his room number. Luhan glanced down at the files hoping to cure his curiosity with a name.

Serving the world meritoriously...what an ironic name.

 

 

After the dinner he promised Baekhyun, Luhan made sure to stop by a twenty-four-hour store to buy some flowers for his aunt.

His aunt had been killed by a drunk driver. She had only been twenty-five years old. She had been on her way to pick him up for the weekend and a drunk bastard had spiraled out of control on the road, ending her life on impact. Luhan blames himself for her death. If only he hadn't whined for her to get him before Saturday actually came. If only he hadn't told her to hurry so they could have the entirety of the weekend to play games and watch movies.

Luhan likes to think he moved past this phase of his life. Constantly blaming himself would not bring her back and he liked to think that he has accepted this.

"Remember how I told you I transferred to a new facility. I finally found out who my new patient is. Everyone I've met has wished me good luck. Maybe I'll finally be able to put my degree to use and fix whatever part of him is broken."

After saying his goodbye's to Yeung, he made his way home to look at the mysterious man's files.

 

Swallowing thickly, Luhan entered the room that held his lucky patient.

After skimming over his files, Luhan became more and more intrigued and began to read them in detail. Oh Sehun was certainly an unconventional character.

Nothing stated that he had been ill-behaved while being institutionalized at Tenkyouin. He hadn't inflicted physical harm on anyone in the institute nor did he refuse his medications. It was his behavior while out in the free world that was unnerving. Luhan had gotten a serious case of chills reading the few out of many that had been included. From brutally murdering someone with a crowbar to torturing and kidnapping others, the list went on and on.

When asked what he felt about all this by the previous psychiatrists, he simply said, "I regret not doing more."

His previous stays at Tenkyouin were voluntary; he checked himself in and out as he pleased. After the kidnap of the bank president's son, he had been sentenced to Tenkyouin to wait out the trial.

Oh Sehun wasn't exactly gangster or villain, but a mix of those two worlds. Trafficking guns and drugs while torturing those who crossed his path attributed to his gangster lifestyle while partaking in all of the illegal shit he was and thoroughly enjoying the pain and bloodshed of his victims was the evil part. Thinking up new, awful ways to torture his foes was the psychotic part that hopefully, Luhan would be able to fix.

"Hello Dr. Lu, this is your patient Oh Sehun. Sehun, please treat Dr. Lu with respect. Dr. Park and I will be standing in at this meeting so be on your best behavior and do not trouble Dr. Lu."

Luhan greeted Yifan and Chanyeol with a curt nod, his focus completely on the guy sitting at a metal desk not five feet away. He had yet to raise his head or even acknowledge Luhan's presence.

Walking over to the opposite side of the desk, Luhan took another breath and sat down. Rather than fear at the possibility of being harmed by the man in front of him, Luhan was excited.

Opening his notepad, he thought of a topic of conversation in anticipation that Sehun would say something or at least lift his head so Luhan could finally match a face to the crimes.

"I hear you're good at playing card games? You must be quite the expert at Solitaire." Luhan could feel his face flush at the choked noise, that vaguely sounded like a laugh, coming from Sehun.

"...Is that your witty idea of a joke? Or are you trying to break the ice?" Sehun kept his head down, his words spoken flatly with a mocking tone. All of the psychiatrists they paired him with were egotistical crybabies who cared more about satiating their greed for money with the salary they earned by talking to him. Always the same questions: How did he feel? Why did he do what he did? He wasn't sure how far the apple in front of him fell from the tree. Or if he even cared to find out.

"Let's get this over with already. You'll pray I tell you all about what's on my mind for you to dissect like I'm a fucking lab rat. You'll sit there asking the same damn questions that will get us both nowhere, but if I were to reverse this play, you'll just keep it inside and tell me everything's alright in your perfect little life. Tsk." Scooting his chair back, Sehun made to get up.

"You're making yourself out to be prey. I didn't come here to probe at your mind. I came here to help you make amends with whatever it is that's causing you to be a dysfunctional member of society. Ask me Sehun. Go ahead, pull me aside. Ask me what's wrong with me. Ask me. Or are you just all words and no action?" Luhan knew he was provoking Sehun.

Slamming his hands on the desk, Sehun glared at Luhan.

Luhan could feel his breathing become heavy, not because of fear, no. It was a different feeling that was causing his throat to constrict when Sehun had inched closer and closer to his face. He could hear the doorknob jiggling, most likely Yifan trying to prevent any harm to Luhan. But it was all in vain because as quickly as he had slammed his hands on the desk, Sehun sat down. Resting his chin on his hand, Sehun smirked.

"Hn." Figuring that was the closest form of acceptance he would receive from the troubled man, Luhan smiled.

Glancing at the now calm and seated Sehun, Luhan got a moment to study his face. His short, raven hair seemed to match well with his personality. He had a small cluster of stars tattooed on the curve of his neck. The inner part of his left arm had a short verse tattooed. Luhan would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find Sehun attractive. If only he weren't a fucked up mess.

"What does that say?" Luhan asked, pointing at Sehun's tattoo.

"What? This little thing? You don't speak Latin sweetheart?"

"If I did, I obviously wouldn't be asking." Luhan sassed back.

Si Amas Me, Vivet Propter Me

"Maybe you'll find out later."

"This isn't going to work if we keep pushing and pulling. If you keep your mind open, I'll keep mine open too."

"If you don't ask, I won't tell. Just know that."

"Fair enough Mr. Oh."

All Luhan had gotten out of the session was basic information about Sehun that his files had already debriefed him on. But he was enthusiastic because even though Luhan could already tell Sehun was a man of few words, he answered his questions. Before Luhan could start cracking down with deeper questions, the ones he hoped Sehun would answer and not become defensive by, Yifan alerted him that time was up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Oh. I look forward to our next meeting. Let's make progress." Luhan smiled gently. Sehun hadn't been ill-mannered during their session; a pain in the ass, yes, but not disrespectful.

"You were wrong about the card games, by the way," Sehun said as he was being prepared to be escorted back to his cell.

Luhan tilted his head in confusion. But in his file, it had stated Sehun was known as the Killing Ace. His victims, dead or alive, had all been uniquely marked with a grinning Jester of different suits. Luhan assumed Sehun was fond of cards.

"I'm a master of all trades, Lu." Grinning maniacally, Sehun let himself be lead back to his room while Luhan tried his best to analyze just what Sehun had been implying.

The main game hasn't even started yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on aff originally but wanted to reach a broader audience! I appreciate all feedback!~ Thanks!!


End file.
